<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Over Despair - Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc One Shot by ColdOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593552">Hope Over Despair - Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne'>ColdOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 6 survivors of the Killing Game are rescued and now they all sit together, only silence enveloped around them.</p><p>Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Hope, couldn't help but feel despair creeping into him. Will he ever feel hopeful again? Or will the despair consume him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope Over Despair - Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this my first time writing a danganronpa one shot fanfic, so hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 6 survivors of the killing game sat in silence. The silence itself had a weight of it's own, weighing them down metaphorically. Despite being in an enclosed room, lit by the brightest lights, they felt darkness lurking into their heart and squeezing out every drop of hope they held.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student/Hope was slumped on his chair, exhaustion taking its toll on him. It wasn't a physical exhaustion, it were the emotions... the overwhelming emotions swirling in his chest that made him tired. His eyelids were heavy, ready to be closed and call it night, but Makoto forced them open, fear creeping through his spine, the fear of nightmares that will haunt him if he loses the sight of the brightness in the room. 'Despair', this word kept echoing in his brain as he kept his eyes wide open, staring at the plain ceiling which offered no distraction. Despair... despair... despair... despair... No! Hope... hope... despair... hope... despair. What is this? Makoto thought as the word 'despair' kept repeating itself in his mind. Instead of mulling over, he decided to look at his surviving classmates as a way to distract himself. </p><p>His gaze immediately fell over the lavender haired detective, her legs crossed, arms folded against her chest. She appeared to be thinking deeply while scrutinizing the wall in front of her. Makoto couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he peered at her perfect stoic face. It calmed him in a way. Looking at her composed features, it almost made him feel that everything was fine, that it was all just a bad dream, that the world was still beautiful and not infected by despair, that there was still hope out there. </p><p>Makoto was so lost in his train of thoughts that he failed to notice the detective was now looking at him as well. His heart started beating faster, and he snapped his gaze away, face flushed with embarrassment on getting caught. </p><p>He now looked at the Ultimate Heir instead, he was in his own seat, with his eyes closed, hands resting on his lap and his feet noiselessly tapping on the floor. The heir seemed... worried. It did make sense though, since the Togami empire was no more. Makoto couldn't help but feel a pinch of sympathy for the heir, lost everything he had worked so hard for, lost something he fought with his own siblings for. It all was meaningless, the battles he fought, the mind he put into raising the Togami empire. Yet, despite feeling pitiful for him, Makoto couldn't help but also feel inspired. The heir was determined, determined to take revenge on every remnant of despair that helped with the downfall of the Togami empire, he was indeed looking forward to bring hope in his own way. </p><p>Makoto couldn't help but smile as he now looked at The Ultimate Swimmer, refreshing his mood like a fresh mint. She sat in her chair, with a box of donuts settled on her lap, as she munched on them like a squirrel eating his acorns. She radiated positive thoughts despite being stuck in such worse situations, only looking forward, instead of looming over past. She usually head charges into taking new steps, without considering the consequences, albeit it was a disadvantage, a huge disadvantage, it's also the thing that kept her walking forward without looking back.</p><p>The Ultimate Swimmer offered him a donut out of the blue, much to his surprise, which he politely refused as his gaze now shifted to the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.</p><p>Looking at her gave Makoto an emotional whiplash. He wasn't sure whether to feel scared of her serial killer alter ego or feel nauseated by the fact that she was openly staring at the heir, while drooling as she imagined God-knows-what fantasies in her mind. Though initially disgusted, he felt glad that she was here with them, very much alive. He wasn't sure if she was ever going to spare the heir from her not so clean thoughts, but atleast her unusual obsession brought her closer to them, together, even if it wasn't for their sake.</p><p>Shaking his head dismissively as she drooled more over her wild imagination, Makoto immediately turned to watch The Ultimate Clairvoyant.</p><p>The Clairvoyant was holding a crystal ball (where did he get it?!), squinting his eyes as he tried to look into their 'futures'. Apart from that, he looked rather cheerful, when asked why, he answered "Oh man I'm upset and all with our world ruined but at least I dont need to pay my loans, you don't how hard it is to pay million yen to the yakuzas!" </p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes at the statement, and not so politely refused when The Clairvoyant offered to predict his future for a million yen. Well, atleast someone was a bit happy about their situation.</p><p>Makoto felt his mind clearing up now, as he felt determination seeping into his veins. The word 'despair' that kept repeating in his mind uncomfortably started erasing itself. Over it, a new word engraved into his brain, bold and sharp, yet simple, the word 'hope'.</p><p>He looked at his friends with a new determination now, the tiredness over taken by the energy surging through him. His eyes opened wide, his lids much lighter, and the brightness seemed much more welcoming and protective against the darkness in the world.</p><p>'I would fight despair! I won't let anyone fall into despair anymore! I will move forward with the hope in my heart and with the help of my friends!'</p><p>With these thoughts encased into his brain, Makoto couldn't help but smile beamingly. The smile turned into a grin, with his face flushed red when he saw The Ultimate Detective peer at him, her stoic mask broken by the gentle smile tugged at her lips. </p><p>She held his gaze, her cold eyes becoming warmer and warmer with each seconds passing. They never let their eye contact break. Her eyes into his served as the warmth among the cold snow metaphorically. He realized, she wasn't just staring at him, but she also wordlessly promised him to be by his side, no matter what happened. </p><p>And that's how Makoto could move on. Nothing seemed impossible anymore, their situation seemed much less nuisance to him, cause now he didn't look at the darkness the world was in, but at the brightness the future was withholding, the brightness he would fight for. Fight along with his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! This was so short! But it still took so much efforts! I hope you will like it! I'm not sure if I portrayed the characters well or not, but I'll definitely try my best to improve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>